


Worth It

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Marcus is worth getting caught for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Рискуй](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502024) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



**Title:** Worth It  
 **Author/Artist:** themightyflynn  
 **Character(s):** Oliver, Marcus  
 **Pairing(s):** Oliver/Marcus  
 **Rating:** NC-17!  
 **Warning(s):** Anal sex, bad language  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for mixandmatch100 prompt #3: class  
 **Word count:** 300  
 **Author's notes:** I finally got them past a G rating! \o/

“Shut up!” Marcus’ large hand came up to cover Oliver’s mouth as he let out a loud groan. “D’ya want everyone to see this?”

Pressed against the wall of the potion’s storeroom, Oliver couldn’t honestly care who walked in on them. Squeezing his muscles, he threw his head back.

“Don’t stop,” he moaned at the ceiling.

“I _said_ shut up!”

Grabbing two handfuls of Marcus’ hair, Oliver growled. “We have about two minutes, tops, before someone comes looking for us. Do _you_ really want everyone to know you sneak out of class to fuck me?” The almost wild look to Marcus’ grey eyes told Oliver everything he needed to know. “No? Then get on with it.”

Oliver’s breath left him as Marcus’ hips jerked. Using the hair in his fists as leverage, he pulled up and slammed down again, impaling himself on Marcus’ cock. Unable to help it, he let out another loud groan.

“Yeah, that’s right, Wood. You go on and fuck yourself. We’re both screwed if we’re caught anyway.”

It didn’t take long. Oliver’s grip tightened with each passing second, his muscles squeezing as he shifted up and down, angling himself so Marcus brushed against his prostate every few thrusts.

“Oh, I… I–”

Oliver didn’t get any further before Marcus took over. Pressing forward even harder than before, he thrust his hips viciously, causing Oliver’s head to bounce off the wall.

“ _Fuck_!”

“It’s – what – you – wanted…”

“Want… What I _want_ …” Oliver’s hands tightened even further as he neared orgasm. “Please…”

“That’s it, Wood, that’s it,” Marcus panted between wild thrusts. “Come.” He leant forward to bite down on Oliver’s shoulder. “Come all over me.”

Oliver’s orgasm nearly took his consciousness with it. When he came to, Marcus was leaning heavily against him, panting.

“It’s worth getting caught.”


End file.
